Elizabeth Wakefield
Elizabeth Wakefield is one of the main characters of the Sweet Valley series and the older twin, by four minutes. Indeed, she also acts like the older sister to her twin Jessica. She was portrayed by Cynthia Daniel in the Sweet Valley High (T.V. Series) Personality Elizabeth Wakefield is the sensible one, and often has to bail her twin out of trouble Jessica got in due to her impulsive nature. She loves reading and writing and dreams of being of writing professionally as a journalist one day. Elizabeth is often called Liz by her friends and often calls Jessica 'Jess' who in return calls her 'Lizzie'. Elizabeth is smart, sometimes shy, hardworking, organized, caring, kind, sensitive, conservative, romantic, quiet, considerate, pretty, popular (in her own way), and sweet. She doesn't get in much trouble and wears casual clothing. Elizabeth often has her hair in a ponytail or in a different up-do, rather than having her hair down. Elizabeth cares about her friends and family, and will go to great lengths to help them out. Elizabeth was kidnapped in Sweet Valley High Book #13 and was a traumatic experience for her. Liz is a true friend and does well in school. She writes the Eyes And Ears gossip column for the school newspaper, The Oracle. Elizabeth's favorite drink appears to be root beer, as she often orders it in Sweet Valley High. Elizabeth is often studying and always makes time for her friends and her sister. Elizabeth has a hard time saying no when Jessica wants her to bail her out or do the dishes for her when it's not her turn. Elizabeth can't stand bullies and snobs. Elizabeth worked as a volunteer candy-striper at the hospital in Books #12 and a brief period in #13. Liz used to do ballet dancing in Sweet Valley Twins, but wasn't as good as Jessica. Elizabeth's favorite author in Sweet Valley Twins was Amanda Howard. Relationships Her best friends in Sweet Valley Twins are Amy Sutton, Julie Porter, Maria Slater, and some others, while her best friend in Sweet Valley High is Enid Rollins, (and when she returns to school, Maria Slater) another good friend is Cara Walker; and is close friends with Regina and Nicholas Morrow in SVH, too. Elizabeth is close with her family and her mentor is Roger Collins, her English teacher and The Oracle's adviser. Most of her other friends were fellow staff members of The Oracle, most notably, the paper's editor, Penny Ayala; staff cartoonist, Abbie Richardson (who was, ironically, a former friend of her sister, Jessica); Allen Walters; Jeffrey French and one of her closest friends, arts editor, Olivia Davidson. For a while, John Pfeifer was also a friend, until he pursued a vicious (and ultimately fatal) vendetta against her sister's best friend, Lila Fowler. She later unbent around Lila and are civil towards one another, although they aren't that close. Todd Wilkins Elizabeth had her first kiss in "Sweet Valley Twins" and it was with Todd Wilkins, who is her boyfriend in Sweet Valley Twins and all of "Sweet Valley High". They've often cheated on one another. They stop dating at the beginning of the "Sweet Valley University" series but remain friends. There have been many ups and downs in the relationship, with some arguments and break ups, but in the end, things have usually worked out. They've been through just about everything together, perhaps more than she's been with Jessica. They broke up in high school over her affair with Devon Whitelaw, but she herself left Whitelaw when he showed his true colors. Elizabeth wanted Todd to take her back, but felt he could never trust her again. Elizabeth and Todd were back together in "Sweet Valley Confidential" and headed for marriage, but ended for good when Elizabeth found out about Todd's affair with her sister. Todd wound up married with Jessica while Elizabeth was their maid of honor. She went into the arms of her newfound love Bruce Patman, who was once Jessica's "true love." Notable books Sweet Valley High *Book #1 Double Love *Book #6 Dangerous Love *Book #7 Dear Sister *Book #14 Deceptions *Book #23 Say Goodbye - Todd leaves Sweet Valley *Book #58 Broken Hearted - Todd returns to Sweet Valley *Book #59 In Love Again *Book #84 The Stolen Diary *Book #87 My Best Friend's Boyfriend *Book #88 Love Letters For Sale *Book #103 Operation Love Match *Book #134 Happily Ever After *Book #139 Elizabeth Is Mine *Book #140 Please Forgive Me *Book #143 The Big Night. Jeffrey French Soccer star, Jeffrey French becomes Liz's next steady boyfriend after Todd Wilkins. Liz first tries to set up the new arrival with Enid Rollins working against Lila Fowler before she realises Jeffrey's interest in her and her mutual attraction. They remain steady as a couple until Todd's return to Sweet Valley. Jeffrey became funky DJ Jeff in Senior Year. After revealing himself as the writer of Elizabeth's secret Valentine's Day letters, the two began dating. They broke up after Jeff lied about his university plans and maintain an awkward friendship. Conner McDermott Conner McDermott is Liz's primary love interest in Senior Year, Conner and Elizabeth's serious on-off relationship is an ongoing theme in the series. After a brief fling with Maria, Conner fell for Elizabeth Wakefield. They initially struggled with their feelings for each other, since Elizabeth felt guilty about pursuing Conner when her best friend was still interested in him. After they began dating, he cheated on her once by kissing Tia. Conner and Elizabeth reconciled briefly on Prom Night but decided not to get back together. Tom Watts Tom becomes Liz's steady boyfriend during Sweet Valley University. They are both reporters on the college newspaper. Sam Burgess Elizabeth's housemate/love interest. While on a cross country road trip, Jessica, believing Sam is disingenuous and unfaithful, tricks him into kissing her to prove to Elizabeth that Sam is not the one for her. Elizabeth, upset at Jessica for stealing her boyfriend, vows to never forgive her sister and immediately flees to London. This arc begins the Elizabeth series. Books Sweet Valley Kids Elizabeth and Jessica are seven-year-olds in the second grade. Sweet Valley Twins Elizabeth is 12 years old. Elizabeth and Jessica start off as dressing in identical clothes that almost no one can tell them apart. Sweet Valley Junior High Elizabeth and Jessica are in the eighth grade and are rezoned to Sweet Valley Junior High. They are both reporters on the college newspaper. Sweet Valley High Liz is 16 years of age. Liz's dream is to be a writer and she was a dedicated staff member of her school newspaper The Oracle in which she wrote several features stories. She considered Oracle editor in chief Penny Ayala, arts editor Olivia Davidson, cartoonist Abbie Richardson; and, for a brief period, sports editor John Pfiefer amongst her closest friends. Staff advisor Roger Collins was her mentor. Although Liz has many friends, her best friend was Enid Rollins and later Maria Slater, a close friend from middle school. Her first boyfriend and her first love was Todd Wilkins. At the insistence of her twin sister, Liz pledged and was accepted into Pi Beta Alpha, but she considered herself a member in name only. Liz was close to Regina Morrow and her brother Nicholas, which was unusual, since she usually doesn't like to mingle with the wealthy, finding many of them to be selfish snobs. However, their sincerity swayed her and they became two of her closest friends. She was the recipient of Nicholas's affections when he first moved to Sweet Valley, but she insisted that she loved only Todd and the two stayed good friends. Regina's death affected her deeply, particularly since they had fought the last time they spoke. Other friends of Liz's include Julie Porter, whom she also knew since middle school; and Caroline Pierce. She initially had little time for Jessica's friends although she and Cara Walker developed a friendship after she began dating Steven. Liz tolerated Lila for Jessica's sake, and even sprang to her rescue when Lila was arrested for shoplifting. She unbent more towards Lila after she was nearly raped by John Pfeifer; and was firmly on her side during the nightmare. Although she still didn't get along with her, Elizabeth and Lila did become more civil towards one another. After Todd moved to Vermont, Liz began dating new student Jeffrey French, a photographer for The Oracle and star of the soccer team. They broke up when Todd returned to Sweet Valley. Elizabeth got back together with her first love and first boyfriend. The couple stayed together for a long time, until the Jungle Prom when a jealous Jessica spiked Elizabeth's drink to keep her from winning Prom Queen. The alcohol led a drunken Elizabeth to get into a car with Jessica's boyfriend Sam, ultimately leading to his death in a drunk driving accident. After they work things out, Elizabeth and Todd get back together and are a couple again. At the end of the series she was torn between old flame Todd and sexy bad-boy Devon Whitelaw, who turned out to be a liar and a coward. She broke up again with Todd in the last book of the Sweet Valley High series, Aftershock. The Secret Diary Super Editions reveal that Liz had secret flings with two of Jessica's boyfriends, Ken Matthews and Sam Woodruff, although both relationships occurred before Jessica began dating them. Sweet Valley Senior Year 17-year-old Elizabeth became more outgoing in this series. She also became the editor-in-chief of The Oracle. She had moved out of the house for a while when they were staying in Lila Fowler's house. Her love interests were Conner McDermott and Jeff French. Another one of her love interest was Evan Plummer. She dated him for a while after Conner left for rehab. Her best friends in this series were Maria Slater and Tia Ramirez and Andy Marsden. Sweet Valley University 18-year-old Elizabeth goes through a lot of changes in college, ending both her relationship with Todd Wilkins and her friendship with Enid (now Alex) Rollins. She gains a friend in African-American student, Nina Harper, whom she bonds with because of them being studious. Elizabeth gained an enemy in Celine Boudreaux (a manipulative, chain smoking Southern girl from Louisiana), whom Jessica also shares the same dislike for because of her involvement with William. She soon falls in love with Tom Watts, who is a fellow journalist at the campus news station and a former football star. Elizabeth and Tom have a serious relationship; their most serious challenge comes when Elizabeth tells Tom that his recently discovered biological father has been hitting on her and he refuses to believe her, causing their breakup. After her split with Tom, she finds comfort with Todd and the two revive their former feelings for each other to some extent. This ends when Todd's ex-girlfriend is diagnosed with cancer and he decides that he must be with her. Tom and Elizabeth get back together again once he learns she was telling the truth, but irreparable damage has been done to their relationship. They would face their second challenge when William White, a man whom Elizabeth had dated a while back, but ended their relationship when she learned the truth of his racist and psychopathic nature. She had exposed him as the leader of the secret society and he relentlessly stalked her to no end. Elizabeth soon discovered that William was alive the whole time and used the Virtual Reality Fair to win her back. She eventually sees this and manages to escape him just in time to reconcile with Tom. She would eventually patch things up with Enid, although they're no longer as close as they were in high school. However, Enid tried to be a supporting friend when her relationship with Tom was on the rocks. During sophomore year, Liz endures a tempestuous relationship with her roommate, Sam Burgess, which later turns into romantic involvement. Convinced that Sam is a cheater and not good enough for her twin sister, Jessica sets out to prove this to Liz by getting Sam to kiss her. Liz catches her boyfriend making out with her twin sister and, without waiting for an explanation, sets off for London. Elizabeth Continues from the plot that occurred at the end of Sweet Valley University; 19-year-old Elizabeth flees to London, intending to continue her schooling. Only Steven has continued to support her and is angry at Jessica for turning their parents against Liz for her own selfishness. She ends up taking a job in an English manor under an assumed name, Elizabeth Bennett. When she is wrongly accused of stealing, only Max believed in her innocence and had one of his maids investigated. When he finds out the true culprit, the maid is removed and arrested for plotting against Elizabeth. Upon being confronted by Steven who had supported Liz's decision in "I Need You", Jessica appears in England to see Liz. After failing to convince Elizabeth to come home and let her explain herself there, Max convinces Jessica to explain herself here. Liz finally decides to listen to her explanation and discovers that Sam is a two-timer whom dated around with the other girls in SVU. She feels guilty when she learns Jessica's actions was out of a need to protect her from his cheating ways. Sweet Valley Confidential Elizabeth is 27 years old and has been living in New York City for eight months. She refuses to communicate with with both Jessica and her ex-fiance, Todd. Elizabeth has almost no contact with her friends from Sweet Valley save her best friend, Bruce Patman (who became more caring and sensitive after his parents death) and Cara Walker(Jessica's former friend whom both had a falling out). On the night of her grandmother's birthday, she brings her friend, Liam, to flirt with Jessica to embarrass them. Instead, Elizabeth's plot embarrasses her family and Jessica proves to be loyal to Todd, leading to a food fight. She discovers Liam is actually interested in Steven(who comes out of the closet with his homosexuality) and he reciprocates. Alice loses her patience with keeping the peace and demands for the cake to be served. Later on, she confronts Elizabeth for humiliating them on her grandmother's 80th birthday. She defends herself stating she has been betrayed and wanted both to feel the same pain she felt. Angered over the lack of support, she prepares to leave for New York. Before leaving, a humbled Bruce talks some sense into Elizabeth and wisely advises her to take a long hard look at herself. After hearing him out and learning what happened to Winston, she takes Bruce's advice to heart. On her way home to New York, she comes to the realization that her long distance relationship with Todd wasn't working and that they were over a long time ago. However, Liz was too selfish and a commitment control freak to admit it. When Jessica shows up at her doorstep in New York to apologize and help her reconcile with Todd, Elizabeth surprises her by admitting that she had forgiven them. Jessica asks why the sudden change of heart and admitted she knew how much Liz loved him. She admitted that Bruce talked some sense into her and she realized that her relationship with Todd was over a long time ago, but was too much of a commitment control freak to admit it. Elizabeth gives her blessing to Jessica to marry Todd. During this time, she realizes that Bruce, a long time presence in her life, was deeply in love with her. The Sweet Life The new series will feature 6 conformed books and takes place a few years after the 2011's Sweet Valley Confidential. Elizabeth and Jessica are now thirty. It's revealed that Elizabeth have a two-year-old nephew named, Jake, who is Jessica's son and a four-month niece named, Emma, who is Steven's daughter. Elizabeth returns to Bruce to hope he still wants to be with her, but he remarks he now loves Annie Whitman. Gallery Insert photos here. Wakefield, Elizabeth Category:SVU Category:Main characters Category:SVH Category:SVSY Category:SVT Category:SVK Category:UC Category:Elizabeth Category:SVJH Category:Wakefields